


They Can't Take That Away From Me

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel fights for his life and his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can't Take That Away From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics (in italics), as well as the title, are by Ira and George Gershwin.
> 
> 1930s love song + my twisted brain = this fic.

The pain is the worst he’s ever felt. Most men would have given into the pain, the torture hours ago. It’s not the physical pain, though. He’s felt much worse. It’s the pain of not seeing Peggy again that makes Bastogne feel like stubbing a toe. Not seeing her again makes his heart hurt worse than any part of his body. They have stripped him of his clothes, his leg, his dignity. None of that is important. She still has his heart.

They cannot take away his love.

> _There are many, many crazy things_  
>  _That will keep me loving you,_  
>  _And with your permission_  
>  _May I list a few?_

She knows he loves her. He’s told her over and over again. Still, there’s always that niggling feeling. Maybe it was one time too little. Maybe she questions it. He needs to see her again, to erase any maybes from her mind. To tell her all the ways he loves her. He would give his life to see her just one more time. One more memory of her.

They cannot take away his memory. 

> _The way you wear your hat._  
>  _The way you sip your tea._  
>  _The memory of all that -_  
>  _No, no, they can't take that away from me._

How could a day that started so right end so wrong? Waking up in her arms. Making love to start the new day. Her steeping tea while making him his coffee, black, one sugar, just how he likes it. Her dressing to the nines. Him undressing her with his eyes. Her smoothing his suit at the front door. Him smearing her lipstick before she leaves. Their last day together. The image of all of this is forever etched in his mind. She is forever etched in his mind.

She is the woman of his dreams. 

> _The way your smile just beams._  
>  _The way you sing off-key._  
>  _The way you haunt my dreams._  
>  _No, no, they can't take that away from me._

She has overtaken his dreams since the day he saw her. Good dreams. Bad dreams. Dreams that made him blush. Dreams of her face, her body, their bodies, sweaty, intertwined, connected. Dreams are wonderful but the reality is what makes him go on. The reality of seeing her again. It will happen. 

They will see each other again.

> _We may never, never meet again_  
>  _On that bumpy road to love_  
>  _Still I'll always,_  
>  _Always keep the memory of…_

“We’ve got him. Repeat, we’ve got him. We need medics.”

Angel wings fold around him. The angel Peggy. His memory of her is so sharp despite what they have done to him. The angel smells like Peggy. Holds him like Peggy. Fingers combing through his hair like Peggy. This angel knows his memories. She is his angel. He will soar on the wings of his angel Peggy.

She has his life in her hands. She has since the beginning.

> _The way you hold your knife._  
>  _The way we danced until three._  
>  _The way you've changed my life._

“It’s okay, Daniel. Help is on the way. Stay with me, love.”

Of course he will stay with her. Of course he will love her. Always. He is hers. She is his everything. The memory of her is his everything. 

They can’t take that away from him.

> _No, no, they can't take that away from me.  
>  No, they can't take that away from me. _

They can’t take her away from him.


End file.
